Hot Summer Nights
by MidnightPersona
Summary: Erstin Ho gets a summer surprise from Nina Wang in the Aries Republic.  NinErs pairing.  Dedicated to pokemoneg


Hot Summer Nights

Sighing, I glanced over to my girlfriend, Nina Wang. I had hoped that we could spend our anniversary doing something special, but no. We're on a business trip to the Aries Republic. I'm not going to complain, though. We're on this trip together and that's more than I could ever hope for.

"We're here!" Nina exclaimed happily, I gave her a look of confusion. Since when was she excited about this? She was so depressed before. She had already shot out her door and was now opening mine and, as I took her hand and stepped out, I now realized why she was so overjoyed. "Welcome to our anniversary vacation." Nina whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek.

"Oh Nina-chan… it's wonderful!" I said as we walked through the courtyard of the hotel. "How did you manage it?" I inquired, grabbing her hand. Nina blushed; I love it when she blushes.

"Oh well, you know. I have my ways…" She said, looking away. I giggled, Nina was always so modest, it was cute. I squeezed her hand gently and then she pulled away, running energetically to the door of the hotel and opened it for me with a bow. I curtsied in return and entered. She returned to her spot beside me, a little ahead, and led us to the front desk. "We'll be enjoying ourselves in no time, Erstin." Nina purred. I smiled and pet her navy hair with a smile.

"I always enjoy myself with you around, Nina-chan."

Erstin looked beautiful as she slept. It was hard for me to find the motivation to wake her up, but if she was going to eat the breakfast I ordered and the two of us begin our day she needed to. I laid my hand on her blonde hair and began saying her name softly.

"Erstin… Erstin… wake up, my love. It's time for breakfast." Erstin mumbled something in her sleep that sounded like 'I'll cook soon' but I wasn't sure. I busted out laughing regardless, she's so cute.

"Nina-chan…? What's so funny?" She inquired, waking up and wiping her eyes. I smiled, pulling her into a kiss.

"You're adorable while you sleep." I answered as I pulled away; looking into her perfect green orbs. She blushed deeply, closing her eyes and turning slightly away.

"Stop embarrassing me, Nina-chan." But I knew she liked it.

"Breakfast?" I inquired, handing her a biscuit with grape jelly with she took happily. "I've got us more biscuit's, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, and even a few pancakes and waffles. Is that fine?" But I couldn't get an answer other than her lips on mine, tasting of grape jelly filled biscuit. "I'll take that as a yes." I stated with a blank look as she pulled away, taking another biscuit.

"Everything is wonderful, Nina-chan." Erstin assured, handing Nina a biscuit of her own.

I was in awe at all the things Nina showed me in this part of Aries. The shops on the street, the boardwalk the restaurants, it was all so wonderful. It was now going to the evening and the sun was setting. I looked across the boardwalk and out into the ocean as Nina walked over with hot dogs for us. I smiled and took mine with a smile as I looked into her amber eyes.

"Aren't you going to watch the sunset?" She inquired, tilting her head. I shook my head. "Not as long as I can look in your eyes, they're…" But then I blushed, feeling silly and turned back to the sunset. Nina came up beside me and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"I think you're more beautiful than both the rise and setting of the sun, but I enjoy both. They signify both the beginning and end of another wonderful day with my Erstin." I didn't have to look at Nina to know she wasn't looking at me. Both of us were a bit awkward with certain things, but we didn't need to talk to communicate most of the time. We worked in ways most people thought odd, but at the same time we're us. We can't be expected to be anyone else.

"As the moon rising is another wonderful night with you, and the moon setting is the end of our nocturnal adventures." I said, turning to Nina who was blushing profusely. "What? Did I say some—oh dear." I began to blush, it hitting me what I implied. "I didn't mean to sound so—" But Nina pulled me closer to her, pulling my hair back and silencing me with another one of her infamous lip-locks.

Nina had made it clear she wanted to wait until we were both ready. She also did not want our relationship to be about just the physical. It was something I admired about my Nina-chan, but it also… bugged me.

"This is our summer, Erstin. We may only have a short time left in Aries before we return to Windbloom, but even there… our summer is a wonderful time. My love, believe that." I nuzzled myself closer to Nina's neck, tears falling from how sweet she is.

"Oh Nina0chan…"

Erstin and I have spent most of the day swimming, relaxing, and it was approaching sunset once more. Last night I felt sad to disappoint my love once more, but not tonight. I asked her to get dressed for a dinner at the hotel's restaurant. I was dressed in a Navy tuxedo that Chie helped me pick out on one of her visits to see Aoi. I waited outside the room for Erstin to exit. I could only wonder what she was wearing when she emerged. She was in a beautiful pink dress that fit her body tightly and I found myself unable to resist eyeing her.

"Nina-chan, you're making me blush." She informed me with a giggle. I cleared my throat and turned my attention from where she caught me staring at her chest specifically and looked into her emerald orbs. Her golden hair even seemed to shine more than usual.

"Sorry, Erstin, you just look so… ravishing." I held out my hand to her and smiled, "Shall we, my love?"

I hadn't the slightest clue why Nina-chan looked so anxious, it was cute. I tried to ask her, but she always waved it off until we had finished our dinner. She got up and walked over to me, holding out her strong hand. I was somewhat confused, she looked so stern. I gave her my hand and allowed her to lead me out of the restaurant and to the beach. We walked in silence for what felt like forever until finally, Nina stopped.

"Nina-chan? What is it?" I asked, concerned, but then Nina kneeled before me, reaching into her coat pocket and pulled out a box. "Nina…?" My head was reeling, what was this?

"Erstin Ho, the most wonderful girl I have ever met. Will you marry me?" She asked, revealing to me a beautiful white diamond with a golden band. I gasped and began crying.

"Oh Nina-chan… Nina!" I exclaimed, jumping onto her and causing us both to get covered in the sand we fell into. "Of course I will!" While entangled she grabbed my left hand and placed the ring on my ring finger. I examined the stone and sobbed more. After a bit, I calmed myself and we got up.

"Tonight, Erstin… tonight is the night." Nina muttered, clasping my hand hard. I blinked and turned to Nina.

"For what, Nina-chan?" I asked, watching her pale face shine in the moonlight.

"Tonight is the night I finally take you for my own completely. Our last night here will also be our first night as one, Erstin." To my shock, Nina wasn't even blushing.

"Oh Nina-chan…" I pulled her close to me and just held her. "I love you, Nina Wang. Forever and always."

"And I you, Ersting Ho."


End file.
